


What Is Mine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What happens when Brian meets the man of his dreams, but the dream belongs to someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I want to thank my beta for this story.TC you are great. I also want to thank the girls for their support during this story. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

I am really happy that my life is getting better. I moved from New York with Ethan about six months ago. I got into PIFA and have our own little apartment. It’s not much but it suits me. Sometimes I wish that Ethan didn’t leave New York to come with me. He said that he couldn’t live without me. I really wish that he would get a clue. 

We have been together for a few years and at first it was great. When his career took off we moved to New York and we lived in this stupid little apartment. Now I don’t feel the same about him. All I know is that I have to find a way to tell Ethan that I need space. I have been trying really hard to make him see that I don’t feel the same but I just don’t want to hurt him.

 

I have been given an internship to work in the art department of this really nice advertising agency.. I have been here about a week. I met with Ryder and he seems really nice. He’s one of the partners here. There is another partner who was on vacation. I have heard a lot about him. He is known as a hard ass here. They tell me that he will ride your ass until he gets what he wants, but I also heard he’s a fair man. He is the best at what he does.

“Justin, these are fabulous. You really know what you are doing. I’m glad to have you on our side.” Marty smiles at me while looking at my sketches.

“Thank you, sir. I know that I shouldn’t have changed anything without your approval but it was calling to me to be changed and my mind wouldn’t let it go.” I look back at the sketches knowing they are much better now..

“It’s not a problem. You really have an eye and talent for this stuff, Justin. “ 

“Thank you.”

“OK. I’m here, let’s see what we have.” I hear a voice from behind me and I turn around and see the most gorgeous man I ever laid eyes on. 

 

Brian’s POV

I walk into the office and see a blond head. He must be the new intern. I hope he’s better than the last one. Hell, anyone will be better then those damn clones. He turns around and I see a pair of baby blue eyes looking at me and I only think he is the most gorgeous man I have laid eyes on. My gaydar is going off the charts.

“Oh Brian, so glad you could join us. We can catch up on your trip as soon as we are done here. This is Justin Taylor. He’s the new intern here. We may not want to let him get away. He’s brilliant.” Marty tells me and all I can think about to myself is ‘Fuck, I believe you on more than one level’. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Taylor.” We shake hands and I feel electricity run through my veins. His eyes are the most captivating I have ever seen. I have to get my mask back up before he sees how much he is affecting me.

“Please, call me Justin.” 

“Ok, Justin. I’m Brian. Brian Kinney. What do we have here?” 

Marty goes into details and I see Justin walk over and point something out. Damn he has a fine ass. Damn it Kinney, you are at work. 

“Looks great. You have an eye for what people are looking for. I am sure the client will love it.” I tell him, never taking my eyes off his. Then he smiles, Shit! Who opened the fucking blinds and let this bright light of Sunshine in?

“Glad you like it Mr. Kinney.” 

“Yeah, you will do just fine here. As long as you keep the clients happy. And keep Marty over there happy, which shouldn’t be too hard since I can see he has you on the Brown account with me.” Great now I have to deal with Sunshine all the time. But then again, why should I complain?

 

Justin’s POV

I am still tingling from Brian Kinney’s touch. Man, I have to keep my mind on my work. I have a boyfriend, well, as much as he can be. Plus, he is one of my bosses. I have to behave.

“Justin. Why don’t you show Brian what you have been working on for Kay Jewels? I need to get back to my office and make some phone calls.” Marty told us and leaves us alone. 

“Well, this is what I have done.” I tell him taking the boards out and showing him.

“You are a talented little shit.” He smiles at me.

“Thank you.”

“Oh sorry, I shouldn’t have cussed to the new intern. I just have been wanting for you to come into my life and make it easier. I mean, I’ve been waiting for someone with your talent. These are incredible. Oh and call me Brian when no one else is around. I have an image to uphold.” 

“Ok, Brian. So this is what I was thinking for Kay’s.” We continue to go over a few things and I find myself lost, just listening to Brian. 

Before we know it, it’s time to clock out. Then my cell rings.

“Justin, I’ll see you tomorrow. Keep up the great work. You should get that. It could be Ed telling you that you won ten million dollars.

I laugh and turn it on.

“Hello, yes I’m still available. What time? Ok, I will head over now.”

“I take it that was someone demanding more time.” Brian laughs at me as I nod my head.

“Yeah, it was a friend asking me for a favor. I should get going so they won’t be late.”

“Ok, take care Justin. Later”

“Later Brian”

I leave and head over to Lindsey and Mel’s .I met Lindsey at the GLC and we have been talking. She just asked me if I would like to watch Gus again tonight. I’ve been baby-sitting the last month or so and I really like them.

Once I get to the house, I knock on the door. 

“Justin, hi honey please come in. So glad you could make it.”

“Thanks Lindsey.”

“Jussie, Jussie.” I lean down and get a full body slam from Gus. He now reminds me of someone. Shit, Brian, I have to stop thinking about my boss this much.

“Hey, Gus man. How are you tonight?”

“Fine, wanna pway?” 

“Sure we will play as soon as your Mommies are gone.”

“Thanks again Justin. You look like you have something on your mind.”

“Just thinking that I need to get over this attraction I have for my new boss.” I say joking.

“Yeah. You don’t want to get into trouble.” They hug me and tell me that there is extra money on the table so we can order a pizza for dinner and thank me again and leave.

“Jussie, wanna pway with twain?”

“Sure, let me order the pizza. I know, you want pepperoni and cheese, lots of cheese.” Gus smiles and nods and runs to his train set.

We are sitting down playing and waiting too and there is a knock on the door. Gus runs over to his chair waiting for the pizza.

“Extwa cheese Jussie.” Gus yells to me 

I pay for the pizza and head over to give it to Gus. After we eat I send Gus to wash his hands. I am cleaning up when I hear the door open and close.

“Lindsey. Where the hell are you? I need to talk about the fucking Sunshine.” I turn around and I see my boss standing there with a shock look on his face.

“Justin? What the hell are you doing here?” He asks me.

 

Brian’s POV

I’m standing here and I can’t believe I am looking straight at the same person who has invaded my thoughts since I first saw him at the office.

“I’m watching Gus for the girls. They had a meeting with Lindsey’s parents. What are you doing here? I didn’t know you knew them.” Justin smiles at me just as my eyes catch wind of a tornado heading right towards me and I lean over and pick him up.

“Hey, Sonny Boy how are you tonight?” 

“Good daddy. Jussie was pwaying twains with me.”

“You are Jussie?” I look at Justin.

“Yeah. He calls me that.”

“I always thought he meant Jessie, not Jussie.”

“Daddy, come pway with Jussie and me. Pwease.”

“Ok, for a little while.”

Just my luck, I come over here to talk to Linds about this gorgeous blond who is working for me and how he has been on my mind ever since, and here he is.

We play with Gus awhile and then we both give him his bath. Gus wouldn’t have it any other way. We tucked him in and I have to say. To see Justin with Gus melted my heart. Gus really likes Justin. After making sure Gus was asleep we go back downstairs and he starts to clean up the rest of the mess. 

We sit down and just look at each other.

“Justin, if you want to go home you can. I can stay here until the munchers get home.”

“Naw, I’m ok. Just been sketching stuff on my mind. Besides, when I say I will do something, I do it. But if you want to go out you can. I can tell them you stopped by.” He tells me smiling.

“OK, but I think I would rather stay here and talk to you. Let me see what you have done so far.”

The next ten minutes we just sit there. He’s showing me some stuff he has been working on and I move closer to him to get a better look. Before he turns the page he shuts it.

“Let me see. I think you are incredibly talented. Let me see.” And he just looks at me.

“I umm…I don’t know.”

“Come on Sunshine, let’s see what you have” I tell him and he smiles at me.

“Sunshine?” He asks.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” We both laugh. “Well, hell, when you smile what else is there. You fucking light up the room. Now let me see the book.” And I take it from him while he is still thinking about what I said.

I open it to the page he shut and I can’t believe my eyes. I am looking at myself.

“Damn, this is great. You were thinking about me?” I ask him and he turns red.

“Yes. Ok look, you are my boss, and yes I am attracted to you, but I won’t do anything to lose this internship.”

“Justin, you don’t have to worry. I don’t mix business with pleasure.” I tell him and then pull him into me for a soft kiss on the lips. Well, so much for that theory. He moans into it and that sets me off. I pull him over onto my lap and kiss him deeper. Moving my hands up and down his back, he leans his head back and I lick his neck.

“Justin, when are they due home?”

“Few hours. What about Gus?”

“He is a sound sleeper.”

We start to kiss again and I move my hands down over his big hard-on and I stroke it through the pants. He does the same thing to me and I can help but moan I kiss his neck while we are stroking each others. I undo his pants and move my hand inside. He copies the motion. Just as we are getting into it, we hear the munchers coming up the driveway. Justin jumps off me and we both button our pants.

Just as the door opens they come in and find Justin and I talking. Justin just pretended like we were talking about the job. Very clever little devil. 

“Brian, what are you doing here?” Lindsey asked me

“I came to see Sonny Boy for awhile and once he was asleep Justin and I got into talking about a campaign. Come on Justin, I’ll give you a ride home.” I motion to Justin 

“I have my own car, but thanks.” Justin just smiles at me.

“Here, Justin. Thanks for everything. I know we are home early but they were all boring.” Mel tells us. 

Justin takes the money she hands him and grabs his stuff. We walk out the door and Justin tells me he’s sorry and I lean into him against his car.

“Yeah, me to. Sorry we didn’t get to finish. Follow me back to my loft.” I tell him and walk away leaving no questions about it.

I get into my jeep and start driving Soon enough I see Justin behind me. I smile knowing that I have him right where I want him. Well, close enough. But in less then twenty minutes he will be right where I want him, in my bed with me on top of him fucking his sweet little ass. 

We pull up and head inside. I push him up against the elevator and kiss him hard while running my hands down his chest, over his stomach and over the bulge in his pants. He moans and rubs his cock on my hand and runs a hand over my hard dick. 

The elevator stops and I move away to open the door. Feeling Justin’s arms around my waist with his hands running over my stomach and moving down I feel a twitch in my cock. 

We tear each other’s clothes off as we move into the loft. God damn, this boy is an awesome kisser. I can’t wait to fuck that little devil blond ass.

I move him into the bedroom and lay him down. Damn, he’s is fucking gorgeous. I move over on top of him, kissing my way down. I lean over his cock and lick the tip. He throws his head back. I also get the lube and start to prepare him.

With 3 fingers up his ass and my mouth on his cock I feel his walls biting down on my fingers. He pulls away from me and then rolls me over and for the first time I don’t fight someone. He licks his way down, doing the same thing to me that I did to him. Damn, he’s talented with that mouth and I already knew he was talented with his hands.

He moves down and takes my balls in his mouth while stroking me with one hand and finger fucking me with the other. I don’t remember it feeling this damn good. He moves up after making me whimper and moan his name. He leans up, grabs the condom and lube and leans over. I watch as he takes the condom and puts it on me. Then he does the hottest thing. He takes the lube out, leaning over and kissing me he prepares himself again. He then slides on top of my dick and starts riding me hard and fast. I grab his hips to steady him.

“Justin slow down, we got all night” 

“Brian, don’t stop me please. I have to do this.” He moves his hips faster. I start to push myself up into him. I start stroking him at the same pace he is riding me.

Before we both know it, we are both cumming. I lick his cum off my fingers. God he tastes good. He leans over and licks my lips, tasting himself.

“You taste good, Sunshine.” 

“Thanks.” He leans over and takes the condom off me. Sticking a finger inside it and licks it. “So do you.” He smirks at me.

He leans over and kisses me and before he could move I grab his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again.

As we start to get each other horny again his cell phone rings.

“My voice mail will pick it up.” He smiles at me and continues to stroke me off. We rub our cocks together and the friction of it sets us both off. I roll him over and continue to rub against his hard dick. Moving our hips in motion as we cum again, kissing while we do it.

“Damn Justin, I never came just doing that.” I tell him. “Well, not since high school.

 

“It was great.” He leans his head up and kisses my mouth.

“We need to shower.” I take his hand and he looks at me and then the clock and smiles. “Ok, let’s shower.” 

After two more blowjobs and a fuck later we are sitting on the couch. He picks up his cell phone and checks the I.D. and frowns as he hits the voice mail button. His face changes as he is listening. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Umm…yeah.” Just then his cell goes off again.

“I have to take this.” As he hits the button he puts his finger to his lips. “Please, be quiet Brian” 

“Hello. Yeah. Is me. I know what time it is, baby-sitting went over. What do you mean you called there? Ethan, you had no right. No, I left there and decided to go paint. I stopped by the office. Ethan, I won’t be too much longer. No, I don’t need a ride. You are where? Shit Ethan, look I can have a fucking life. I told you before we moved here. I know. Ok. Fine, I’ll be home soon. Bye.” He hangs up the phone.

“What was that about?” I look at him and he looks out the window with a look of guilt and also one of fear.

“I have to go Brian. I should have told you. I have a boyfriend. I would never cheat on a boyfriend, but Ethan is different. You are different. You are the only one I have been with since I got with Ethan. Why the hell am I explaining myself to you?” He picks up his clothes and starts to put them on. I see his hands trembling. 

“Why are you scared Justin? Does he do something to you?”

“Brian, I don’t want to talk about it. I need to go.” He turns to me and kisses me. “Thanks for a night. I’ll never forget it. That’s for making me feel good again.” He smiles that smile again and I pull him into a kiss.

“It doesn’t have to be the last time.” I whisper to him.

“I have a boyfriend Brian. You are my boss and I can’t afford to lose my job.”

“You don’t have to worry about your job. That is secure. What happens outside the office stays outside.” 

He nods and walks out. What should I do? I know I want to have him again, but he feels bad for this time. He didn’t answer my question about this Ethan guy either. I will find out and if I find out he is hurting Justin, I’ll have to hurt him. I will have Justin again. I know he felt something just as I did. The question is how I get him to leave the dork.


	2. What Is Mine

Once again thx to the beta on this story. TC you are great. Also thanks again to my girls who have stuck with me on this.Feedback is so welcomed.

* * *

Justin’s POV

I can’t believe I slept with Brian. My boss! What was I thinking? I wasn’t thinking. I was going with what I felt and let’s face it. When it comes to Brian Kinney, who has time to think? He is a great boss and great at his job and great in the bed. Shit! I have to stop thinking this way. I have a boyfriend.

“Justin, are you okay? Ethan comes up behind me and puts his arms around me.

“Yes, Ethan. I’m fine. I need to get to the office. I have a few things to do.” I tell him slipping out of his arms.

“Are you sure?” He kisses my hand. God, I used to find that romantic.

“Yes. I’m sure. I have to go.”

“Justin, why are you trying to get away from me?” He pushes me against the all and kisses me. I push him away.

“Ethan, listen. I know that it seems that way, but I just have had a lot of work to do. I have to go. The boss really is working me hard.” I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and leave.

I head up to the office and get my supplies and start on the new account that Brian, I mean Mr. Kinney, has me working on. I am studying my artwork when Mark comes over to me.

“Justin, I’m about to head home. Try to get out of here at a decent hour.” Mark tells me laughing.

“Sure thing, Mark. Thanks for the help.”

“You don’t need my help.” I nod and he leaves me alone to once again drown myself in work, to keep me from going home and seeing Ethan. He’s not a bad guy. He’s just really clingy. He is talented in music but he is so fucking boring with life. I keep trying to get him to go out but he refuses. He says that it’s more fun to just be with someone you love. 

I feel someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. I know right away who it is.

“Ethan, you aren’t aloud in here.” I tell him turning around.

“It’s the end of the day. It’s time to come home. I thought I would stop in and we could ride home together.” He leans in to kiss me and I turn my head as if to look at something on the ad and he catches my cheek.

“I can’t go. I have to finish this.” I reply.

“I’ll be right back.” Ethan walks out. 

 

Brian’s POV

I’m sitting at my desk, glad that the day is almost over. The only thing I could think about was Justin. That beautiful bubble butt and those amazing baby blue eyes drove me crazy all day. I am snapped out of my day dreaming with a knock at the door.

“Come in.” I tell them.

“There wasn’t anyone at the desk so I figured I would come in. I need to talk to you about my boyfriend, Justin. “

“And you are?”

“I’m Ethan. I was hoping you could let him go for the night? I know that his job is important, but can’t he finish the boards tomorrow? He’s working too hard. He says you are working him hard.” I smile at that. “I’m asking you to cut him some slack. Between his work here and the baby-sitting job he is doing sometimes, I barely see him.”

“Well Ethan, Justin took on the job and we expect 150 percent from our employees. I can understand feeling a little left out. Justin hasn’t said anything to me, which I respect because he knows his job is important here. Me working him hard is a given.” I smile again thinking about the ways I mean that.

“But Mr. Kinney. Justin is my boyfriend. How are we supposed to have a relationship when you work him so hard?” 

“Look Ethan. You need to take this up with Justin. Justin likes to be worked hard.” In so many ways, but I keep that comment to myself. “He’s a hard worker and strives on his work. He’s an artist. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have work to do.” 

He just nods his head and walks out. I see why Justin can’t stand him. He scares me. Not in the life threatening way.

I head down to the art department when I hear voices. Justin’s and his boyfriend’s, soon to be ex-boyfriend if I can help it, are talking.

“Ethan, I can’t just leave. I have to have this done by morning.” Knowing he is lying since the boards he is working on isn’t due until next week.

“Justin, please. Just leave it.”

“I can’t and you could get me into trouble if someone sees you in here.”

“No one is here Justin.”

“I am and he’s right. He isn’t allowed to have personal visitors in here at any time of the day, even after we close.” I say coming into the room. I smile at Justin.

“I’m sorry Br…I mean Mr. Kinney”

“It’s okay this time Justin and I told you to call me Brian.”

“Yes Brian.” 

“Mr?” I say looking at Ethan.

“Gold, Ethan Gold.”

“Well, Mr. Gold I need to ask you to leave so Justin can finish this board that needs to be done by morning. How is it coming Justin?” I look at him

“Great. Just need to do a few other things to it. I should be done by nine or so.” Justin smiles at me, thanking me for not giving him up to his boyfriend.

“Well, then I suggest you get your boyfriend out of here so you can finish.”

“Yes sir.” He says turning to Ethan.

“How will I get home Justin? I took the bus here.”

“Justin, give him your keys. I’ll give you a ride later.” I smirk at him and he blushes, turning away before Ethan could see it. Yeah. He wants me. I know it.

“Or I can just come back and get you.” Ethan suggests.

“No, Brian can give me a ride.” I smirk at the thought. Yeah. I will give him a ride.

“Ethan, just go home. I’ll be home later.” Justin hands Ethan his keys.

“Okay. I’ll see you at home.” Ethan leans over and gives Justin a kiss. I feel like snapping him away from Justin and beating him. 

“Bye.” Justin tells him.

Ethan leaves and Justin looks at me.

“Thanks Brian. For going along with it.”

“Anytime Sunshine. If you don’t want to be with him then why are you?” 

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“Justin, why are you trying to fight what is between us? Yes it scares me, not as much as your soon to be ex does, but it scares me because I have never felt like this.”

“What are you talking about? Soon to be ex? Why would you even think that?”

“Because of this.” I put my hand behind his head and pull him into my mouth. Kissing him hard and demanding entrance, which he grants. I feel his tongue dueling with mine and he pulls me closer to his body. I run my hand down his chest and rub it over his hard on. I know he wants me. I knew he did.

Just as we are getting into it, he pulls away.

“We can’t do this here Brian. It’s the office.” 

“Justin, I’m the boss, and is okay. What happens outside the office stays there and whatever happens here is nobody’s business.” I pull him back into a kiss and he moans.

“I want to fuck you Justin. I want to be inside you” I whisper to him.

“Brian, this isn’t right. I have a boyfriend.”

“Yes. I know about the cheesy dork. But like I said, he won’t be the boyfriend for to long. Once you get the balls to tell him you don’t love him, that you are crazy about your boss. Okay, maybe not those words, but Justin, if I am man enough to admit this, then so are you. I don’t admit to anyone about my feelings but you make it easier to admit it.”

“Brian, is it because someone else has me and not you?”

“Fuck no! See, what is mine is mine and you belong with me.” As I close my eyes and kiss him again. This time he pulls me even closer. 

“Fuck me Brian, please.” 

Thirty minutes later we are both out of breath and came twice. I lean over and kiss him and he laughs at me.

“What’s so fucking funny, Sunshine?”

“It’s just that I have been with Ethan three years and I’ve never cheated on him ‘til I met you. Now in less than a month I have slept with you more times then I can imagine.”

 

“Is this counting your dreams?”

“Of course. Brian, I have to get home. Could you give me a ride?”

“I thought I already did that?” we both laugh at the joke.

“Come on Justin, I’ll give you a ride home.”

We drive back to the loft and when it dawns on Justin he looks at me.

“Brian this is YOUR home, not mine.”

“Things can change on that. Come on, I want to show you something.” I get out and see Justin hesitate but gets out. We go upstairs to the loft and I tell him to just wait there. I go into my bedroom and return with a box in my hand.

“Brian, are you proposing?”

“That is yet to be seen.” I hand him the box. He opens it and gasps at what’s inside. It’s a key with a note with the initials JH on one side and BH on the other.

“JH? BH?” He looks at me.

“Read the card Justin.”

“Okay. Justin, this is the key to the loft. The JH stands for Justin’s Home. It’s my way of saying that it’s not just my home but yours as well. This is just the beginning of what I have in store for you. Please understand that I know it’s sudden, but when you are ready to use this key, it will be in your hands. I care a lot about you and I don’t give out to my feelings easy. Just know that it’s not only the key to the loft but also to my heart hence, the BH which stands for Brian’s Heart.”

As he reads the card I see tears form in his eyes. 

“I want you to know that this isn’t just mine, it’s our home. Soon as you get rid of the banjo player.”

“Fiddle.” 

“Whatever.” I smile to let him know I’m not meaning any harm with it.

“Brian, I don’t know what to say.”

“How about thank you and that you will stay the night?”

“Thank you but I don’t know if I can stay the night. I have Ethan at home.” 

“No problem.’ 

“Thanks.” as he turns to the door I take his arm. “Not so fast.”

I pick up the phone and dial Justin’s home number.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh. Hi Ethan. This is Brian Kinney. Justin isn’t going to be home tonight. We have to get these boards done so he will be pulling an all nighter here at home. I’ll have him call you tomorrow. Goodnight Ethan.” I smile as I hang up the phone. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Justin laughs at me.

“I can. I would do it all over again.” I tell him as I kiss his neck.

“An all nighter?” Justin asks me.

“Yup, but we won’t be working…at least not on the presentation.” I pull him into a kiss and we find ourselves naked and in the bed before to long.

“Bran, you told Ethan we will be pulling an all nighter at home?”

“Yes, Justin, because even if you can’t see it yet, this is your home to.” I kiss him softly to show I mean what I said. Fuck, Brian Kinney is turning into a lesbo. I laugh at the thought. No, not a lesbo. I’ll make my own rules on what I am. And what I am is Justin’s, and what Justin is, is mine. Now I just have to get what is mine from the banjo player for good. But yes, Justin is mine is what I keep thinking as we do pull an all nighter.

 

Justin’s POV

I can’t believe that it’s been a month since I started this affair with Brian. He asked me to move in with him and be with him, telling me that the loft is our home. Ethan has been getting on my nerves and I have been staying over at Brian’s more and more. 

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I walk out into the living room to find Ethan with the key in his hands.

“What’s this Justin? It doesn’t go to our apartment. And what does JH and BH mean.”

“Ethan, it’s none of your business. “

“Yes it is, Justin what is going on?”

“I have to go.” I take the key and walk out. I do have to tell him that I am not in love with him anymore. It’s not fair to him or hell, me and Brian.

I get to work and get out of my car to have someone turn me around and kiss me. I know those lips as I relax into them and kiss back.

“Hey, Sunshine. You’re late.” Brian tells me with a smirk. “I might have to write you up on that.” 

“Go ahead; it will make me have to be around you more.” I laugh at his look.

“Damn, can’t win for losing.”

“Ethan found the key.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Nothing. I grabbed it and left. I am going to tell him but it’s harder then I thought. I don’t want to be with him, but I don’t want to hurt him either. He’s been good to me.”

“I know. Just know our home is waiting for you to be there full time.”

“I know.” I smile my Sunshine smile.

“Let’s get to work.” 

We go in and do our jobs, flirting through it all but never losing sight of the job we are doing. By the end of the day we had two new accounts and Brian wants to take me out.

We go out to this bar to meet his friends. I’ve met them before. They seem cool enough. We shoot some pool and have a few drinks and head out to Babylon. Brian has taken me there a few times. It is wild, but fun. As soon as we get there we go to the bar and get a shot of Beam. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor and we start to move to the music. We move as one.

We grind our hips together, never taking our eyes off each other. Our foreheads touching. We are always the center of attention here but neither Brian nor I care. We only seem to see each other.

“Let’s get out of here.” Brian whispers to me.

“Okay.” I breathe in his scent again before turning and walking out the door. Waving to the guys as they smile back at us. 

We get back to the loft and within record time we have our clothes off and Brian has his cock buried in my ass. 

“So fucking tight Justin.” Brian moans as he pounds into me.

“Harder Brian, please.” I beg for more.

We both feel that sensation and cum in unison, screaming each other’s name. Brian is leaning on me and kisses my neck and with a voice so low I barely hear him. He whispers “I love you.” 

He pulls out of me and ties up the condom and throws it out. Lying back down with me I put my head on his chest. 

“Brian, I love you.” I whisper to him before closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“I know. Me to, Sunshine.” Is what he says before we both fall into sleep both with smiles on our faces. Neither of us is thinking of the day ahead.


	3. What Is Mine

Thanks again to my great beta-TC and to all those who helped me write...or made me write.lol Thanks to the girls for everything they do. Please leave feedback.

* * *

Brian’s POV

Justin and I made our way to the diner for breakfast. We go in and sit down in the booth with the boys. I pull Justin onto my lap and kiss him on the side of the head. He scoots over and sits beside me.

“Hey Sunshine.” Debbie calls out to him. It seems to be his nickname which they all use. All but Michael who calls him Boy Wonder. 

“Hey Debbie.” We both say, smiling at each other.

“What will it be boys?”

“I want the pancake special, with a side order of eggs. Sunny side up. And a glass of milk.” Justin says.

“And I know what Brian wants.”

“No, you don’t. I think I’ll have what he’s having.” I tell her while pointing at Justin. “All but the milk. I’ll take coffee instead.” Deb smiles at Justin and walks off to place our order.

“So Justin, how did you do it?” Emmett squeaks.

“Do what?” Justin asks.

“How did you get him to actually eat real people food?”

“Shut up Em. I eat healthy.” I snap and smile at Justin, who blushes. I lean over to kiss him.

“We are all glad you came into our lives Sunshine. Brian is less of an asshole.” Debbie slaps Brian up side his head and smiles.

“Orders up, Deb.” We hear the cook yell. 

“Be right back with your food boys.” Deb pops her gum as she walks away.

I lean my hand under the table and rub Justin’s leg and then move it so it’s on top of mine.. I am especially glad to have this blond bombshell with me.

I lean over and kiss him. “Let’s go to the restroom real fast.” As I start to get up I hear Debbie yell. “Don’t even think about it asshole. Not in my diner you don’t.” I pout but sit back down to hear the boys laughing. 

We talk about everyday things. Laughing and joking. I pull Justin onto my lap and kiss him deeply.

“Here is my desert.” I tell him and kiss him again.

 

Justin’s POV

Brian kisses me again. I feel like my life is being sucked out of me. I love how he kisses. We stop and just lean our foreheads together, smiling at each other. I couldn’t even begin to explain what this man does to me. I couldn’t be happier. Then I hear the bell over the diner door but I don’t pay attention until I hear a voice that I know.

“OH MY GOD!” Ethan screams.

I close my eyes as I feel Brian’s arms wrap around me tighter. I look at Brian then at Ethan. 

“Justin what the hell is going on here?” Ethan demands.

“What the hell does it look like? He’s kissing his boyfriend. Who the hell are you?” Brian demands.

“I’m Ethan, HIS boyfriend.” Ethan shouts pointing at me.

“Sunshine, what is going on?” Debbie scolds.

“Ethan, we need to talk.” I say as I get off Brian’s lap and walk towards Ethan.

“No Justin, just tell me. Have you been seeing him?”

“Yes, I have. Ethan, I didn’t know how to tell you or break up with you. Every time I tried to bring it up, you would change the subject or tell me something or do something that I just couldn’t tell you at the time. I want you to know I care about you, but I don’t love you anymore. “

“That’s such bullshit Justin. You were cheating on me. With how many others, Justin?”

“Just Brian.” I whisper.

“You’re fucking your boss?”

“Actually, his boss is fucking him.” Brian remarks.

“I wonder what your boss wills say if he finds out.” Ethan threatens Brian. Before I can stop it Brian is up in Ethan’s face.

“My boss? I’m owner of the company. Partner, so as long as the work is done, he won’t fucking care. If you ever use that tone with Justin or me again I will beat the shit out of you. He doesn’t love you. He loves me. So just take your banjo somewhere else.” Brian has the look of kill in his eyes.

“Brian, Please. Let me handle this.” I run my hand up and down Brian’s arm. He leans in and kisses me and nods his head before sitting back down, but staying to where he can jump in the middle if he needed to.

“Ethan, I’m sorry for how this has gone.”

“Bullshit Justin. You don’t care.” Ethan tells me.

“He cares. We all care about him. He made a mistake by not telling you but I have to say if you mess with Justin in the way your eyes say you will, you will have to go through us all. We won’t let you physically hurt Justin.” Michael says. 

“Yeah. We love Justin. And I might be a queen, but I’m a bitch when it comes to someone messing with my friends and family.” Emmett stands up, showing his muscles and even I’m impressed. Emmett is very well built for a queen.

“This is between the cheater and me. Stay out of it.” Ethan snaps at everyone and before anyone could do anything I got in front of Ethan.

“Ethan, look. I’m sorry it came to a head like this. I love Brian.”

“That key, it is Brian’s, isn’t it?”

“Actually is Justin’s key to our place. And before your next question JH means Justin’s Home and the BH stands for Brian’s Heart. It’s the key to his home and to my heart.” Brian smiles at me.

“Oh my god. That’s so roma…” Emmett starts to say but before he could finish the sentence Brian looks at him. “Don’t fucking say it Em.” And the table breaks out in laughter. All but Brian who’s eyes were back on me.

“Well, I guess this is it then.” Ethan says looking away for a moment. “I love you Justin. We can make it work.” As he reaches for me Brian grabs his arm. “Don’t touch what is mine banjo player.”

“I play the violin, not the banjo.” Ethan quietly responds.

“Whatever it is, its just noise. But Justin is mine, so don’t mess with him.” 

“Justin, can we talk about this?”

“Ethan, I’ll come by later to get my stuff to take home. I’m sorry it ended this way.” I tell him.

“Me too.” And he walks out.

Brian moves up around me and puts his arms around my waist. “Well, now that it’s over with, you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to hurt him Brian. He was good to me. Other than cheating on me the first year we were together and he begged me to forgive him. He hasn’t done it since and here I am doing it right back, only difference is I am not asking for forgiveness because I fell for you. Oh, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just go home.”

We head out of the diner and I thank the guys for sticking up for me. I never thought they would after finding out I cheated with Brian. 

We get back to the loft and Brian just holds me. “Justin, it will be okay. I know it.” He whispers in my ear.

“I know. I will go get my stuff soon. Not today.” 

“No rush, Sunshine. Let’s just get you settled here. You know that I won’t ever hurt you on purpose. Hell, even my tricking stopped after I started going out with you Justin. I don’t miss it. I miss you when you aren’t here.” Brian whispers as he kisses my neck.

“I miss you too, Brian. I just hate that I hurt him so bad.” I lean my head and lower my mouth on his lips. Letting his kisses take me away from the pain I feel of hurting someone else.

“I want you here Justin. It’s where you belong.” 

I don’t say anything just nod my head and kiss him. We start to make out when the phone rings. Brian reaches over and turns it off. He turns back around and leads me to the couch. We undress each other slowly, kissing each other’s bodies. Not missing any spots. 

I moan as I feel his mouth on my chest. Biting the nipple ring I have and pulling it in his teeth. 

“This thing is so fucking hot, Justin.” Brian demonstrates he really likes it by pulling on it again.

“Oh god, Brian. Don’t stop. Fuck me.” 

 

Ethan’s POV 

I can’t believe how Justin is begging Brian to fuck him. He has never begged me. Okay he has, but it was begging me to stop. That he had work to do.

As I sit here outside the loft door, listening to what was mine getting fucked by someone else tears me apart. I can’t move away so I just continue to listen.

“Oh god, Brian. Fuck me, NOW!” I hear Justin beg.

I hear the moans and the screams and the pleading for more, harder, faster, deeper. I hear the pleasure sounds of fucking. Then I hear the screams of passion as they scream each other’s names while they cum. After that all I hear is heavy breathing. It was never like that with us.

I hear Brian speak first. “You keep that up Sunshine then you will have to finish it.” I hear them both laugh.

“Like I would mind finishing it.”

“Then by all means, continue.” 

Once again I hear the soft moans of Brian. I know how talented Justin’s mouth is. I continue to listen as the tears roll down my face.

“Justin, enough of fucking teasing me, get that ass up here and fuck me.” Brian tells Justin. My heart stops. I know Brian Kinney’s reputation and getting fucked isn’t on his list. He’s always the top, not a bottom but he is bottoming for Justin.

“I love when you order me to fuck you Brian. It’s so…” And Justin doesn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as Brian does it for him. “Ridiculously romantic.” 

“Yes, and I love that you can be like this with me.”

“Anything for you, Sunshine.” The next sounds I hear are sounds of pleasure, knowing that Justin is in there, fucking him when he should be at home fucking me. I feel the tears fall down my face again. How could he do this to me? I will make him pay for this. I won’t let him go that easily. I gave up everything in New York to move here with him. I won’t lose him to some asshole like Kinney. If I can’t have him, no one will.

I whip my tears away with the back of my hand and get up. I start to walk off when I hear from inside.

“I love you Brian.” 

“Me too Sunshine.” 

Enjoy it while you can because if he doesn’t come back to me, he’s a dead man. You both are. I walk away thinking of the plan that will either bring him back to me, or get him killed. The choice is all up to Justin now.


	4. What Is Mine

Thx to my beta and all my friends who stick by me. Thx to Tonya for doing a great job with this site. And please feel free to leave feedback.This chapter is for Kami DAMN THE MAN!! thx for your help.

* * *

JUSTIN’S POV:

After a great night of endless fucking I fell into a deep sleep. When I wake up is to find myself in an empty bed. I look over to see Brian on the computer. I get up and walk out of our room and make my way to him. I see that he is working on the ad for Brown Athletics. I lean over and kiss his neck.

“You better be careful, my boyfriend is asleep in the next room.” He tells me as I bite his neck. 

“Is he hot?” I ask him.

“Oh, very hot. He has the greatest ass, very fuckable. He has the most amazing blue eyes with blond hair and a smile that lights up any room. He also has a beautiful cock that I loved having up me last night.” He reaches around and grabs my dick.

“Mmm, really? Want to share him?” 

“Hell no, never going to share him with anyone. Unless you have the right amount.” He jokes as he turns me around to sit on his lap.

“And what amount is right?” I lick his neck.

“Oh, it’s high. You couldn’t afford it. He’s high maintenance.” 

“Well, to look as good as you say he is, he has to be, otherwise, you wouldn’t be with him.” 

“Of course. Now, do you want to make out before he wakes up?” He teases me.

“Hell yes.” I kiss him hard, knowing play time with words is over.

We have been together for two months now. I never dreamed I would be with Brian Kinney. An hour and half later we emerge from the bathroom where he fucked me again. God, I love our shower times. 

I get dressed. I’m already late for class. I kiss Brian and tell him ‘later’ and head out to school. I have to work on a project.

I am so into my painting that I don’t hear someone come in. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Ethan. I back away from him.

“Ethan, what are you doing here?” 

“Justin, I want to talk to you. I know we can work this out. I love you.”

“I have to get this done for school and I don’t have that much time.” I tell him.

“Please.” Ethan said. “I just want to talk about us. We can make it work.”

“No, Ethan. Look, I’m sorry it ended like it did, but I don’t love you. I love Brian. It’s over with you and me. I didn’t know how to tell you before. I didn’t mean to or want to hurt you. I tried giving you signals that I needed space. Now look, I need to finish this here, so please show yourself out.” I turn around just to have Ethan spin me back around.

“Look you little shit! I gave up so much for you. You are mine and always will be mine. I need you Justin. I love you.”

“Don’t touch me Ethan. You don’t have that privilege anymore. We aren’t together anymore and we never will be. I’m sorry Ethan. Please show yourself out.”

“Fuck you Justin.” He gets in my face. “I will have you even if I have to use violence to get it. Either leave Brian or I will make you all pay. I won’t let you be with anyone other than me. I will kill you before I let you go. I will kill Brian because if it weren’t for him, you would still be with me.

“Is there a problem here Justin?” I look over to the door and see Michael. I was never so happy to see him.

Ethan leans into me and whispers. “This isn’t over Justin. I might be quiet, but when I want to be heard, I will be heard from rooftops.” And he walks out the door. 

Michael grabs his arm and stops Ethan. “Look Ethan, leave him alone. He doesn’t want you. Justin has made that clear.”

Ethan looks at me and I nod my head. Ethan storms out. 

“Justin, are you okay?” Michael asks me with concern in his eyes.

I shake my head. “I need to talk to Brian.” 

“Okay, I came by to see if you needed anything. It’s late you should get home.” I nod my head.

“Hey Mikey, thanks.” I tell him, smiling at the fact he doesn’t correct me on the name. I know he’s worried now.

“No problem, just be careful.” He actually hugs me and we go our way home, to our partners.

I get home and Brian is on the couch reading. I take the paper from him and sit on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Sunshine. Mikey called to see if you made it home. Now you are here and acting like something is wrong. Spill it.” He tells me, rubbing my back.

“Ethan came to see me tonight. He threatened to kill me and you if I don’t go back to him.”

“Justin you aren’t going to let him do this, are you?”

“No, I’m not going back to him. He can’t win me like that. I just freaked out because I don’t want him hurting you.”

“He won’t. I won’t let him. We will get through this, together.” He kisses my lips softly.

“Thank you, Brian, for not telling me to get the fuck out that you don’t need any trouble.”

“Justin, I don’t mind trouble, is my middle name, but you are mine. I won’t let some banjo dork with a rat on his chin take what is mine.” He runs his hands through my hair. “Understand?” I simply nod my head and smile at him. 

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” I tell him in a voice that he knows I am serious.

“I know, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. I would rather it happen to me instead.” He whispers into my ear.

“Brian, you weren’t there. I never saw him so mad. He had a look in his eyes I’ve never seen before, one that was of pure evil. I was never scared of Ethan, but today, he terrified me.” 

“Justin, I won’t let him hurt me, nor you. I’ll make sure to have an eye on us both.” He kisses my forehead and lifts my head up to look at him. “Justin, I will not lose you, to anyone. He will have a fight on his hands IF he tries anything and if he does, I’ll have him killed first. Nothing will take my Sunshine away.” He kisses my nose and I smile.

“Your Sunshine?”

“Yes mine, in more ways then one.” 

He holds me close to his chest. “I meant every word Justin. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Brian.” I kiss his lips. It was supposed to be a soft kiss but swiftly turned into a passionate one. 

Brian stood up and carried me to the bedroom where he laid me on the bed. He was kissing my neck while undressing me. I look at him after I am naked and smirk. “You are over dressed for this party, Mr. Kinney.” Then my hands start removing his clothes.

We made love that night. And it wasn’t just one time. We can’t seem to get enough of each other. I love how we feel together, like we become one. We fit so perfectly together and not just our bodies. But our minds become one, our souls and our hearts. 

 

BRIAN POV:

“BRIAN!” Cynthia comes running in with a terrified look in her eyes. I think twice before I recoil her outburst. I can tell this is serious.

“What is it Cynthia?” I ask her, standing up behind my desk.

She goes over to my little TV and turns it on. She is to upset to tell me but points to the TV. I am about to say something when I catch a glimpse of Justin’s school.

“Oh my god! Cynthia, that it’s Justin’s school. I’ve seen it befo…” But before I could finish the reporter cuts into my thoughts. I turn to look at the TV.

“I’m standing here in front of the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, better known as PIFA, where there has been a shooting. Right now all we know is that a student, from this school, brought a handgun into the premises. Names are being withheld as the school is put on lock down. All we know at this time is that two shots have been fired. We will keep you updated as the details are released. I’m Denise Woods with CNN.” 

FUCK! I can’t breath. Justin. I have to get to Justin. And fuck, Mikey is there. I sent him there. Two shots, they said two shots. “I have to go Cynthia.” She simply nods her head. “Let us know about Justin. I’m sure he is okay.” I just keep thinking ‘I hope so’ as I rush out of Kinnetic and head towards Justin. Hoping it’s not too late. 

 

THIRTY MINTUES EARLIER:  
ETHAN POV:

I walk into PIFA, looking for my target. I went home last night and couldn’t sleep. I took my dad’s handgun and headed off in search of my revenge. I decided last night that I wouldn’t let Justin get away with this. 

As I walk down the hall I spot Justin’s best friend, Daphne. She never liked me. I walk over to her.

“Where’s Justin?” I ask her.

“Like I would tell you, Ethan. You aren’t together. Leave him alone. He told me what you did last night. Stay away from him.” She sparks off at me.

I pull out my gun and point it at her as she begins to back away. “WHERE IS HE?” But she isn’t answering me, continuing to back away. “You are making me do this to you.” I close my eyes and I hear her start to run and I fire at her, hitting her in the back. “Bitch!” 

I turn to go in search of Justin as he and Michael turn the corner. Justin looks at Daphne on the floor and runs to her. He starts to cry. “What the fuck did you do Ethan? Why?” 

 

MICHAEL POV:

I stand there in shock, looking at Daphne lying in a pool of blood, not moving. I cane to school to look in on Justin. Brian called me to come up and check on Justin. I agreed to since I needed to talk to Justin about Brian’s surprise party.

We heard the shot but thought it was a car back firing. Which I see isn’t the case as I am looking at Daphne and then at Ethan walking towards us with a gun.

“What the fuck did you do Ethan? Why?” I hear Justin ask from beside me. Knowing that Justin is the one Ethan is after I have to do something and running is NOT it. Brian would never forgive me.

“Justin, you made my list.” Ethan tells him.

“Justin, let’s go, he has a gun.” I tell him pulling him away. “DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!” Ethan screams at us. We both stop, looking at each other. 

“It’s me he wants Michael, I’ll get you out of here.” Justin whispers to me. “No Justin, I’m not leaving you alone with him. Brian would kill me.” And he would.

I look up and Ethan is standing there, looking at us.

“Justin, you still have a chance to come back to me. I won’t hurt anyone else.” Ethan looks at Justin.

“Okay, we can work it out.” I hear Justin tell him.

“Justin what are you doing?” I ask.

“Saving anyone else from getting hurt.” He whispers.

“You are lying. I knew it. I don’t have a choice.” He said before slowly starting to lift the gun.

“Yes, you do have a choice. There is always a choice Ethan. We will help you. You will be in trouble, but why make it worse then it is.” I tell him in a quiet, understanding voice. I didn’t want to spook him off again.

“You don’t know shit! I love him.” He looks at me.

“I know you do. He’s easy to care for. But this isn’t the way to get him to love you back. Now, give me the gun. We will help you.” I slowly move closer to him.

“Why would you help me?” 

“Because you are human, with human feelings. You love him and I understand that you are devastated that he doesn’t love you in return. I know the feeling.” Which is the truth, I am in love with someone that doesn’t love me back.

“It’s too late for me. I already shot someone.” He says as he raises the gun past me and points it at Justin.

“Ethan, please, don’t.” I hear Justin’s voice and I can tell he’s starting to have a panic attack.

As Ethan cocks the gun I grab hold of it. Twisting it around and trying to grab it from him. I hear Justin in the background screaming my name. The gun goes off and we both fall to the floor, as I feel a warm liquid seeping through my clothes.


	5. What Is Mine

I would like to thank my friends for making me keep writing.LOL Also I want to say that due to the holidays my beta's became to busy for me so any mistakes are their fault since they weren't here to fix them....JUST KIDDING..all mistakes are mine. I love my betas..C and T hurry back home we miss you.

* * *

Brian Pov:

I pull up to the school and see a lot of police cars and ambulances. I close my eyes and open them as I run up to the school. A cop grabs me and pulls me to the side.

“I have to go in there. My partner and best friend are in there.”

“Sir, you can’t go in there. It’s not secure yet.” As I look up I see them bringing someone out on a stretcher. As they bring it down and start to place it in the ambulance beside me I look at who it is.

“Oh Shit. Daphne.” I push the cop away and run over to her.

“Daphne, are you okay.” 

“Sir, she’s unconscious at the moment. She was shot and hit her head when she hit the floor.”

“Is she going to be okay?” 

“Not sure sir. We have to get her to the hospital. Are you a friend?” 

“Yes sir.” Would you like to go with us?” 

“I can’t my partner and my best are in there. Any news on them.” 

“No sorry, we need to go.” As he jumps in and closes the door. I watch as the ambulance goes out of distance.

 

Fourteen minutes earlier:

Justin POV:

I hear the shot go off and I am paralyzed in the spot I am standing in. “Michael” I whimper out and run to him.

But before I could get to him I am pulled away and four police officers run over to where they are, lying, unmoving.

They pull Michael off Ethan and I see a lot of blood on Michael’s clothes. “NOOOO” I scream as I try to get away. The officer holding me let me go as I ran to Michael’s side.

I lean over and put my head on his, crying. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry Michael.” 

“Justin?” I hear from below me. I left my head up and see Michael’s eyes looking into mine.

“Justin, are you okay?” He asks me.

“Thanks to you I am. Oh god Mikey I thought you were dead.” I cried as I held him. 

“Sir let me check your friend out.” The paramedics told me. I move out of the way. Mikey grabs my hand and doesn’t let go. 

“You were shot through the arm sir, but it is a graze. It will be sore but we still need to take you to the hospital.” One of them said. 

The pick him up and I stand up. As I turn around I see Ethan, lying there in a pool of blood. I feel a panic attack coming on and seeing Ethan’s eyes open was the last thing I saw before passing out.

 

Brian POV:

I stand there pacing when I see them coming out with three more stretchers. I run to where they are bringing them out. 

I see Michael on one and Justin on the other. But Justin wasn’t moving. “Justin” I scream and Mikey looks at me. I look over at the third one and they have it covered up. I look at Mikey and he mouths ‘Ethan’ and I nod my head as I push through to get to them.

“Sir, what are you doing? You can’t go over there” 

“Bullshit, that’s my partner and that’s my best friend and if you don’t me go they will need another stretcher.” He lets me go as I run to Mikey and Justin. 

“Justin” I take his hand and look at the paramedic. “He’s ok. He’s had a panic attack and when he saw the boy dead on the ground he passed out.” 

I look at Mikey and he nods his head. “He was shot in the arm. It grazed it. He will be fine as well but they need to take them both to the hospital to be checked out.” I nod my head, looking from my best friend, to Justin. 

“Ride with him, I’ll be ok.” I smile my thanks and hop into the ambulance that they just put Justin into.

We get to the hospital where they take us into a room. Mikey asked to be put in the same room as Justin. Normally I would be jealous of that, but due to what they both just went through, I understand.

I didn’t want to ask about what happened until I knew Justin was ok. He opened his eyes and looked at me. 

“Mikey?” He asks me.

“I’m here Justin. It’s over. We are all okay.” Mikey tells him

He nods his head and I can’t believe Mikey didn’t correct Justin on the name. I guess it goes with not caring until they are out of here. Justin looks at me and smiles. 

 

“Brian, I am so glad you are here.” I take his hand and kiss it. 

“I was so worried when I heard about the shooting.”

“Oh MY GOD. DAPHNE. How is she?” Just starts to yell.

“We aren’t sure yet. They haven’t told us.” Justin starts to cry and I lean up and pull him into my arms. Letting him cry.

“Why did he do this?” He starts to ask.

“I don’t know Jus. But you are safe now.” 

“He’s dead,” he said in a quiet voice to where I had to strain to here him. 

“Yes he is. But you aren’t” I whisper to him.

“Ya, because of Mikey.” he said looking at Mikey.

The detectives came in and asked if they could speak to Michael and Justin. They both wanted me to stay so I did.

“Ok who wants to start? Who knew the shooter?” The one with dark hair asked.

“I did. We were together for two years. We just broke up not long ago. He didn’t want me to leave him.” Justin states and I put my arm around him to give comfort and support.

“Okay, there’s the motive we wanted. But I need to know what happened today at the school” He looks from Justin to Mikey who were looking at each other.

“We were walking down the hall when we heard a gun shot. We rounded the corner and that’s when, that’s when” Justin started to cry again. Mikey came over to sit next to Justin as well. He took over talking.

“That’s when we saw Daphne lying in a pool of blood.”

“Daphne Chandlers?” 

“Yes, she’s a friend of the families. Justin’s best friend.” 

“Why do you think he shot her?” 

“To get to me. She is very protective of me. She didn’t like Ethan or like him.” Justin told the officer.

“Ok, what happened next?” The officer asked.

“Ethan was talking to Justin about another chance or he would kill him and kill Brian for the hell of it because Brian took Justin away. Or that’s what he thought.” Michael blurted out.

“Justin was trying to fool him into believing he would go back to him but it didn’t work. I was trying to talk him into giving up and giving me the gun and that’s when he raised it and said that he already shot someone and cocked the gun” Mikey continued, my blood boiling over from the information he is giving.

“I grabbed the gun before he could shot Justin, knowing that if Justin was shot, Brian would kill me. Not literally. Anyway, we were fighting for the gun and it went off. We both fell to the floor and I could feel the blood and Justin screaming my name. That’s when I lost consciousness.” Mikey looked at Justin who was smiling at him.

“He saved my life. I was afraid he was dead and that Brian would hate me for letting his best friend take a bullet for me.” I look at Justin who is looking at me.

“I would never hate you. I love you. It would upset me that Mikey was gone, but I would have totally praised him for it. Mikey. I owe you a lot. You are the best.” I tell him as I lean in and kiss them both.

“Okay, then I guess that’s all we need from you right now. I have your home address and numbers in case we need to get hold of you but this is pretty much open and shut case. I’m sorry for your lose in the ex and glad you have people who are willing to risk it all.” He winks at Justin and walks out.

“Mikey, I do owe you a lot in saving Justin. If you weren’t there, Justin could be.” I couldn’t finish that thought.

“No problem, I care for Justin to.” Mikey smiles at Justin who is almost asleep in my arms. I lay him back and run my hands through his hair.

“Mikey, I mean it. Thanks.” I kiss him and lay down next to Justin.

“No problem Brian. You would have skinned me alive if I let him get hurt.” He smiles and lays down on the other side of Justin. Pretty soon we are all sleeping.

 

Justin Pov:

I awake to find myself in the middle of Brian and Michael. On any other day, this would be scary, but at this moment, it’s not. I have my lover on one side and my lifesaver on the other.

Mikey opens his eyes and looks at me. “Hey” he smiles at me.

“Hey” I look at Brian who is still asleep.

“You scared me when you went down. Mikey I never thought I would be indebted to you. I never thought I would see you do something like that for me. Specially when you found me a threat to you and Brian.” I look at his face.

“Justin, it’s not that you were a threat to Brian and me.” 

“You are a good friend, to both of us.” I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles.

“Justin, I just want to say that I would do it all over again if I had to. You mean the world to Brian and me. I mean Brian means the world to me. He’s happy with you and that’s what matters to me.” I smile at him but there is something in his eyes that tell me there more.

“Glad to hear that Mikey.” Brian opens his eyes and smiles at us both. “For a moment I thought you were making a move onto what is mine.” Brian laughed.

“Never do that Brian. You would have my balls chopped off and shipped across country.” Mikey replies and we all laugh. 

“Brian can you get the doctor?” 

“Why Sunshine are you hurting?” 

“No I want to know about Daphne.” I tell him and he nods his head.

Brian goes out of the room and I look at Mikey who is staring at me. “What?” I ask laughing.

“Are you sure you are okay?” “Yes Michael, I’m fine.” 

He leans over and gives me a kiss and my eyes fly open. “Michael?”

“It’s just a friendly kiss like I give Brian. I just want you to know that we are friends.” 

“Mikey we were friends before this happened.” I remind him and he just smiles at me as Brian comes in with the doctor.

“Heard you want to know about your friend?” I nod my head, looking away from Mikey.

“How is she?” I ask

“Well she lost a lot of blood because they couldn’t get to her until things were secured. She was in surgery a few hours but is doing better now. She wants to see you. She also wants to see Michael.” I look at Michael and he shrugs.

“Why me?” He asks. 

“She wants to say thank you.” Michael nods his head.

“Well when can we see her?” I ask again.

“How about now?” I nod my head.

“Can Brian come to?” The doctor nods his head and he puts both Michael and me into wheelchairs and takes us out in the hall.

“Justin?” Mikey looks at me with a wicked smile. “Ya?” I look at him. “I’ll race you” 

I smile and look at the doctor and Brian talking and nodded my head. “OK, on the count of three. One, two, three.” As we both start wheeling ourselves down the hallway. 

“Justin, Mikey.” We hear Brian yell to us. We stop at Daphne’s room. We are both laughing and Mikey puts his hand on my arm. “You won Boy Wonder.” I smile at him and nod. “But you only won because of my sore arm which fuck it hurts now.” Mikey looks at me with puppy eyes. 

“Ok, you want me to say I will give you the race?” He nods and I shake my head. 

“Umm no.” We both start laughing as Brian and the doctor come over. 

“You boys are in so much trouble” Brian leans over, kissing me. 

“Promise” I ask him and he nods.

We walk, well Brian walks in, Mikey and I push our chairs inside Daphne’s room.

“Justin.” She looks at me and smiles and I get up and go over and hug her to me. 

“Daphne I am so fucking sorry I got you into this.” I cry to her. 

“Oh shut it Taylor. I told the fucker off before he shot me. He wanted me to tell him where you were and I wouldn’t. Justin this isn’t your fault.”

“Are you okay?” I ask her.

“Hell ya, you think I will let a bullet keep me down? Especially one from a loser like Ethan” She smiles at me. “I love you Daffy.” I whisper to her. “Love you to Justers” We hug for a few minutes then she pushes me beside her.

“Novotney, get over here.” Daphne tells Mikey.

“I’m here.” Mikey steps up by her. She runs her hand over the place he got shot, for me, and she reaches up and pulls him into a hug as she starts to cry. “Thank you so much for saving my best friend. You are now officially off my shit list.” 

“It’s no biggie. It was either die saving Justin or die of not saving Justin.” Michael told her and she nodded. Mikey pats my hand and smiles at me. “See Justin, if I didn’t save you, Daphne and Brian would take turns ripping my balls off.” We all laugh. 

“Guys can I have a few minutes alone with Justin?” Daphne asks.

“Of course. “ They both say in unison.

They walk out after Brian kisses me “I’ll be back” he said in his best Terminator voice.

After they were gone Daphne looked at me. “Okay Taylor, I know you. Spill it.” 

 

Brian POV:

We walk out of the room and Mikey tells me he is going to go back to his room. I told him I would be there in a minute that I needed to ask the doctor something. As I was walking away I heard Daphne ask Justin to spill it. I can’t help myself I need to know what’s going on. I listen in. I know I shouldn’t but it is the only way to find out how he is really doing.

“Okay Taylor, I know you, spill it” I Hear Daphne tell Justin.

“What are you talking about Daphne? I’m fine.” Justin answers way to quickly.

“Justin, talk to me please.”

“Ok, it’s just that I should have known Ethan would be fucking crazy enough to do this. Now my best friend is in the hospital after being shot and my lover’s best friend risked his life for me. Then seeing Ethan’s eyes still open when he was lying on the floor. He had the same look when we met, innocent and loving. Not the Ethan that went on a shooting spree.” Justin answers her. How can he blame himself. He can’t control what that asshole did. 

“Justin. It wasn’t your fault what he did. Ethan was a bad egg from the start. I told you that.” I knew I liked her.

“Daphne, I was with him for two years. Not all of it was bad. I was happy with him for a long time. I loved him.” My heart leaps at that.

“I know you did, but you fell out of love with him.” 

“Yes I did, and I should have been honest with him. I just didn’t want to hurt him. Look where not being honest got us. You and Michael get shot and Ethan is dead.” I hear Justin sob and my heart breaks for him.

“Justin, listen to me. Ethan had the choice on how to handle it regardless how you told him. I don’t blame you and as I can tell, neither does Michael.” She is right, Mikey seems to not have any hard feelings towards Justin.

“Ya, I know he doesn’t. To tell you the truth, if it wasn’t for him, I would be dead. Or seriously injured. I can’t begin to thank him for that. He said it’s because of you and Brian, but I don’t know.”

“What do you mean? I noticed he touches you when he can and is looking out for you. Oh my god, Justin, has he made a move on you?” My heart goes to my throat at the thought of my best friend making the moves onto my boyfriend.

“No, he hasn’t. I mean he has touched my arm and my face and stuff, and he kissed me earlier. Like he kisses Brian. He even said that he kisses his friends like that, and I’ve seen him do it.” Justin admits. Mikey kissed him earlier? I will have to find out more.

“Justin, I think Mikey has a little thing for you and to tell you the truth, I think you like him.” Shit, she didn’t just say that.

“I like Mikey. He saved my life and I have always tried being his friend. But as far as me wanting more then a friendship with him. No I don’t. I am in love with Brian. I won’t say that this fucked up incident won’t put Mikey and me closer, but I could never love him like I do Brian.” Oh thank god. I am so pleased to hear Justin say those words. I relax a little until the next thing Daphne said.

“Justin, I think Michael likes you for more then a friend. I saw how he is looks at you. I mean come on, You don’t put your life on the line for someone just because you are afraid of the best friends. You don’t put your life on the line unless you care for that person. A lot. Jus, I know that you love Brian. And I know Brian loves you, but Michael wouldn’t have done that unless he cares more for you then he saids. It was a way to get you out of Brian’s life so that he can somehow live out the fantasy of getting with Brian, but that isn’t the case. Justin, Michael did it because he wants you around. “

“You are out of your mind. I think you hit your head to hard. Michael knows I am with Brian and we have become friends. Friends do crazy shit like this for friends. Plus he would never cross that line of friendship because he knows it would hurt Brian.” 

“Okay Taylor. I won’t say anymore, but just remember what I said.” She tells him.

“Ok, Daffy, I won’t forget. But you are wrong about this.” 

“I hope I am Justin because I wouldn’t want to see how Brian deals with it.”

And I agree with her. I hope she’s wrong to. I will defiantly keep an eye on the situation. I walk away after that, hearing the laughter from the two friends. I will have to make sure of my best friend’s motives and keep an eye on Justin. This is harder on him then he is letting on. Thank god for Daphne. 

I walk to Mikey’s room to find him reading a comic book. 

“Hey Mikey, how you feeling?” 

“I’m fine. Where’s Justin? I thought you were going to wait for him since you didn’t come right away.” 

“Ya, I decided to hang out a bit. I’m glad you are ok and that Justin is okay.” I sit next to him.

“Brian, I’m fine. I’m glad we are all okay. It would have destroyed Justin if Daphne didn’t make it. “ 

“It would have destroyed me if something worse happened to you or Justin.” I look at his eyes.

“Brian, can we not talk about this? I want to forget it.” He looks away from me.


	6. What Is Mine

I would like to thank my beta for this, Amanda. Thanks sweetie. I would also like to thank my girls for everything. Kami..thank u for everything..love ya.

* * *

**Brian POV:**

I walk to Mikey’s room to find him reading a comic book.

“Hey Mikey, how’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Where’s Justin? I thought you were going to wait for him since you didn’t come back right away.”

“Yeah, I decided to hang out for a bit. I’m glad you are okay and that Justin is okay.” I sit next to him on the lumpy hospital bed.

“Brian, I’m fine. I’m glad we are all virtually unharmed and safe. It would have destroyed Justin if Daphne didn’t make it.”

“It would have destroyed me if something worse had happened to you or Justin.” I reply in earnest, looking into his eyes.

“Brian, can we not talk about this? I want to forget it.” He looks away from me, purposefully avoiding my gaze.

**~*~**

“Mikey, why did you risk your life to save Justin? Especially when you could have let that manic kill him and try to get me for yourself, again.” He just looks at me and shrugs.

“Because I know that you and I will always be just friends and Justin means the world to you,” he tells me quietly.

Just as I begin to ask him more, Justin wheels himself into the room, and over to his bed. “Back so soon?” Michael asks him smiling. Yea, there is something going on here.

“Yup, Daphne needs to rest,“ he replies sleepily.

“So do you Justin,” Michael tells him gently. Justin nods his head and lies down. I help him to get comfortable. “I love you,” he whispers to me, a sleepy smile gracing his pout lips. I smile down at him and murmur, “ I love you too”. I kiss his lips and let him go to sleep.

Once Justin is asleep I look out the corner of my eye to see that Mikey has dosed off as well. I decide that this is a good time to go have a talk with the doctor. I kiss Justin one last time and look at Mikey. “I really hope everyone is wrong, and you aren’t in love with Justin,” I whisper to myself before walking out.

 

**Michael POV:**

I’m jarred awake by the sounds of sobbing. I look over to find Justin still sleeping, having a bad dream. I don’t see Brian anywhere so I get up and move to Justin’s bed. I climb in next to him and gently rub his back. 

“It’s okay Justin. It’s over. He won’t hurt you again. Shhh, Justin, everything is okay. You are safe now,” I whisper to him as I hold him in my arms. He is crying harder and clinging to me. Soon, his sobbing begins to subside, and he is relaxes in my arms again. I rub my hands up his back.

“That’s it, relax. It’s all over,” I murmur, even though I’m having a hard time with it as well. I feel myself tense up but then I relax, not wanting the tension to wake Justin. 

I take a good look at him. He is really good looking. No wonder Brian fell for him. Hell, no wonder I did. But I can NEVER let anyone know. I would lose both Brian and Justin. I feel Justin shift in my arms and I peer at his tear streaked face. Slowly, I run my fingers down his cheek. 

“I love you Justin. I have to have just one taste.” I lean in and put my lips to his, softly leaving a kiss. I put my head back down on the pillow, and think to myself ‘what am I going to do?’

Once I’m assured that Justin has gone back to dreamland, I close my eyes and fall asleep as well.

I awake to a slight stirring next to me. Opening my eyes, I turn to my side to make sure Justin is alright.

“Want to explain why you are in my boyfriend’s bed?” I glance over to where the voice came from, and find Brian sitting in a chair, looking pissed.

“Shit, Brian.” I lean back down and close my eyes.

“Michael. You better start to explain.” The tone of Brian’s voice is a warning.

Justin starts to stir again and he opens his eyes and looks at Brian, since he is facing that way. 

“Hey Bri, how long have you been there?” 

“Long enough to find my boyfriend and my best friend all cozy in bed together.” Brian replies snidely.

“What?” Justin looks behind him and sees me.

“Michael, what the fuck?” Justin looks at me oddly.

“You didn’t know he was in bed with you?” Brian asks Justin.

“NO I didn’t.” Justin looks at me again.

“You were having a bad dream and Brian wasn’t here. I thought I would try to help by lying with you and holding you while you sobbed in your sleep. It worked. You fell back to sleep after a few minutes. I was only trying to help calm you down,” I blurt out.

“Then once he was asleep why didn’t you get out of his bed,” Brian asks me, his eyes flashing angrily.

“I fell asleep too, only minutes later. Look Brian, I was just trying to help Justin. I know he is having a rough time with all this and he did stop shaking and crying once I was next to him.”

“Mikey, I’m going to say this once. Get out of my boyfriend’s bed.” I nod and hastily get out of Justin’s bed. Brian moves over and sits next to Justin, running his hands through his hair.

“You were having bad dreams Sunshine?” 

“I guess so,” Justin answers, then and looks at me. “Thanks Mikey. It helped I guess. I was just shocked.” 

“It’s okay Justin.” I smile and go into the bathroom. Brian walks in and leans against the wall.

“I know you like him,” he states, a definite edge to his voice. I look at him through the mirror above the sink, and he continues, “But Michael, I’m warning you. Back off. He is mine.” I stare at Brian apprehensively. He may be able to intimidate me, but I won’t back down. Not this time.

“Brian, I care about him, and I know he is yours. However, I won’t back off if he needs me. You don’t know what we went through in there. So you back off of me. I need him right now. He understands what happened. He was in there with me. I would love to talk to you about it, but you weren’t in there when I woke up to feel that warm liquid on me. At first I thought I had pissed myself. But then I figured it out, it was Ethan’s blood all over me. Everywhere — on my clothes, in my hair. FUCK!” I scream and walk out and go to my bed.

Brian walks out of the bathroom. “Mikey, I’m sorry.” 

“Brian, please, just leave it alone.” 

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Justin asks me. I get up and go to him, pulling him into a hug. 

 

**Justin POV:**

As Mikey was hugging me, I look over to Brian wondering what the hell happened in there.

“I’m so sorry Justin. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done it. We should have run.”

“Michael, if we had run, he would have shot us in the back. You saved my life,” I reply softly, hugging him to me.

“You keep saying that, but I am also the one who helped pull the trigger that killed Ethan.” 

“Oh my god, I get it now. Michael, you aren’t to blame. It was either him or us,” I say gently, patting his back, and looking at Brian for help.

“Mikey, he’s right. It was either him or you two. I am grateful that it was Ethan. I am grateful that you and Justin are alive and Daphne too. I might not know what you and Justin went through but I do want to understand. I want you and Justin to be able to talk to me about it. But there are limits,” Brian tells him.

“I know,” is all Michael says before burying his head into my shoulder. I look at Brian who simply shrugs, rubbing Michael’s back.

“I will go get some water.” Brian looks at me before walking out.

“Mikey, I know that this is odd and difficult, but I’m here for you. I’m happy neither of us is going through this alone." 

“Justin, it’s just that when the gun went off, the last thing I thought of was you, and if I got shot, who would keep him from getting to you.”

“I know, he pointed the gun right at me. But Michael, he didn’t kill anyone but himself. What you did was brave.”

“What I did was help him kill himself, and give you nightmares again,” he whispers somberly.

“No, Ethan gave me nightmares, not you.” I cup his face in my hands. “You didn’t give me nightmares Mikey. I’m lucky to even be alive to have nightmares, and I have you to thank for that.” He smiles at me, blushing slightly.

“You mean that?” 

“Yes I do. Michael, I know that we are all lucky to be here. After my bashing, I learned not to take everything for granted. Including life, friends, family and loved ones.” 

“Thanks Justin.” I begin to remove my hands from his face, but he grabs them, holding them tightly. “Justin, if I had to go through it all over again, I would want it to be with you.” With that said, he kisses me again. What is with all this kissing?

He pulls away and smiles. “Thanks Justin. I needed that talk. I am going to go wash my face.” As he gets up and walks into the bathroom, I run my fingers over my lips. Could what Daphne said be true? Could Mikey be more into me than I thought?

Brian comes back in and sees me smiling at him.

“What you smiling about Sunshine?” He asks coming up to me.

“I’m just happy to be here, with you,” I answer, and lean up to kiss him.

“Where’s my competition?” 

“What?” I look at him, questioning what he means by that. Brian crawls into bed beside me, pulling the covers over us.

“Mikey?” 

I roll my eyes. “He isn’t your competition. But he is in the restroom washing up.” 

“Ah, ok. Justin you know I love you, right?”

“Yes, and I love you too.” He leans me back against him and I snuggle under his arm — my favorite place to be.

“Brian, you do believe me when I say you don’t have any competition, right?” I need to be reassured that he knows he doesn’t.

“Yes Sunshine. I know. But it doesn’t change the fact that my best friend, the one who used to be in love with me, is now in love with my partner.” 

“He just needs me right now because I was there with him when it all happened. He could have died.”

“I know, and I am glad he didn’t.” Brian says, sighting. 

“Justin, could you come here a moment?” Michael asks from the restroom. 

“I’m going to go call your mom while you take care of Mikey.” I look at him and he smiles. ” No worries, Sunshine. I know that you are mine. Always was, and always will be.” Brian kisses me lightly on the lips, and walks out.

Shrugging, I slowly get up and make my way to the bathroom. “I’m not holding it for you, you’re a big boy,” I laugh as I go in.

“What is it Mikey?” I ask, stopping when I see him sitting on the floor shaking.

“I can’t do this,” he cries.

“Do what?” I ask leaning down by him.

“I can’t act like it’s not bothering me. I can’t look in the mirror and see this,” he points to his bandaged arm.

“Mikey, you want to know what I see when I look at you?” I ask him, sitting next to him.

“What?” he looks at me, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I see a giving man. One who put his life on the line for me. I see a man who has a passion for life, and saved mine. I see a friend who I am totally grateful for, because without him I wouldn’t be here right now.” I turn his face towards me. “I see a man who is hurting over what happened and sharing it with someone who went through it with him. I see a brave man. Mikey, I see you.” 

Giving me a watery smile, he asks “Really?” 

“Yes, Mikey, you are my super hero.” 

We both laugh, and before I knew it, I’m being kissed by my partner’s best friend. Again.


	7. What Is Mine

Justin’s POV:

I push Mikey away from me and look at him. “What are you doing?” I ask him before moving away.

“Oh god Justin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was doing.” He gets up and looks down at me. 

“I know they are talking to us about talking to someone else about all this…something about closure. But I’m fine.”

“Michael, talking to someone isn’t such a bad thing. You need to.”

“Why, they don’t understand. God, I want out of here.” He opens the door and goes to his bed. I leave him alone and give him some time to calm down.

The next few days fly by when the doctor comes in and asks if we are ready to go home. “Yes, I believe we are ready.” I decided to stay so I could be with Daphne but it’s time to go.

“Well, then let’s get you ready to go. Your partner is signing papers for the insurance and then you both are free to go.” 

“Can I go see, Daphne?” I ask him. 

“Um, Justin I don’t think she is wanting visitors. She’s had a rough day.” The doctor looks at me.

Brian walks in the door “Who’s ready to go?” I look at him and back to the doctor.

“What’s wrong with her?” I ask him more firmly.

“Not my place to tell. If you want to see her, then it’s up to her.” I nod my head and look at Brian. “I am going to go see Daphne.” He nods his head to me. 

“I’ll just get Mikey ready to go.” He kisses my lips and I walk out.

I walk down to Daphne’s room and I hear her crying inside. I walk in. “Daph? What is wrong?” 

She puts her hand out to me and I take it. “Justin.” She burst into sobs and I do the only thing I know what to do. I hug her to me. She cries for a while and pulls away.

“Ok, now, want to tell your very best friend what’s wrong?” Brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“They took some more tests. The bullet hit my spine and they said the damage is too much to fix. Justin, they say I may never be able to walk again.” She leans into me crying and I am in shock. I hold onto her and can’t help but feel it’s my fault somehow.

“Oh god, Daphne. I’m so sorry.” 

“Taylor, don’t you fucking blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault. Oh god, I need my legs. How can I be without them?” She starts to cry again. 

We hold onto each other awhile before the doctor comes in and gives her something to help her rest. “I’ll come back tomorrow. I promise.” I whisper to her.

“Thanks Justin. Please don’t blame yourself. I love you. Will you please send Brian in?”

“Brian? Why?” I ask.

“I need to ask him something.”

“Okay. And I love you too. Get some rest.” I give her a kiss before heading out.

“Ready to go now, Sunshine?” Brian puts his arm around me. 

“Daphne wants to talk to you.” I tell him.

“Me? Why?” 

“I don’t know, Brian. Just go in and see before she is falls asleep.” He hugs and kisses me before walking into Daphne’s room. I look over to Michael who opens his arms and I walk into them. 

“Whatever it is Justin, she’s a strong woman.” I just simply nod my head. 

 

Brian’s POV:

I walk into Daphne’s room wondering what she needs from me. She’s lying on the bed and looks at me and smiles.

“Come here, Brian.” I walk over and take her hand.

“You love Justin right?” I nod my head “Yes.” 

“I need you to be there for him Brian. I know him. He will blame this on himself I need you to make sure he doesn’t.” 

I wipe her tears away from her face. “Of course, beautiful. What’s going on?” 

“The bullet hit my spinal cord and I may never walk again.” She blurts outs at once and I see the tears forming again. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I know it’s going to be rough. I’m here if you need anything. Where are your folks?” I ask her.

“Working. Brian, I just need you to promise me that you are going to look after Justin. He is having a rough time. Also, watch that best friend of yours. He’s in love with, Justin. I am never wrong about things like this. I can see it by the way he looks at Justin. I know you won’t believe me because he is your best friend, but is the truth. Don’t worry about Justin, he won’t leave you. He loves you, no, he worships you.” I nod my head and lean over to kiss her cheek. “You are a wonderful person, Daphne. If I was straight, I would fuck you.” 

That got a smile from her. “You too, Brian. But just remember you are my best friend’s lover. I wouldn’t do that to him.” I nod my head. “I understand. Shot down by a beautiful woman.” Oh shit. “I didn’t mean that in that way. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay Brian. That was funny. I need my rest, now go take care of Justin. I love you.” 

“Me too, beautiful.” 

I walk out of the room to find Justin in Michael’s arms crying. “Justin.” He turns around and walks to my arms. I pull him as close to me as possible. “Is okay, Sunshine. She’s the strongest and the most stubborn woman I know.” 

“She may never walk again.” 

“I know. She told me. She also told me to keep reminding you that it isn’t your fault. Let’s get you home.” He turns around and looks at Mikey. 

“Coming, Mikey?” I ask walking past him with Justin.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” I hear him saying as we make our way out to the jeep.

 

Michael’s POV:

Two days have pass and things seem to be calming down. I’ve been trying to figure out what’s going on with my emotions. 

All these people keep sending me flowers telling me thank you for what I did and they wish us a speedy recover. They send us cards saying they care about us. 

Everyone keeps saying that they are hoping the best for us two. That hope will make Daphne walk again. That hope will take these nightmares away that I know I have and know that Justin has. There was no excuse on what Ethan did. But we have to have hope in everything. 

Bull-fucking-shit. 

I need to talk to Justin. I get in my car and head to the loft. Once I get there I knock on the door.

Brian opens the door and lets me in. “Mikey, how are you?” 

“I need to talk to Justin. Where is he?” I look around and see Justin come in from the kitchen. I run to him and hug him.

“Shit Mikey, you fucking scared me.” Justin laughs.

“I need to talk to you. I need to know something.”

“Okay, what is it?” 

“I was faced with a situation and I dealt with it and Ethan being shot was the luck of the draw.” I look at his face and I can tell it bothers him. 

“Justin, I don’t know if it was him or me that actually pulled the trigger. I could have been the one to shoot him." I feel Justin pull me into him and hold me. 

“Mikey, either way I would rather it been him getting shot than you. Either way, I don’t blame you. You fucking saved my life. I owe you my life. I will never be able to thank you enough.” 

I hold him tighter as I try to calm my crying. “Mikey, listen to me, are you listening?” I look at Justin. 

“Fuck, you sound like Brian now.” I tell him. And they both laugh at me, which brings me to laughing with them.

“Mikey, I will never blame you for what happened. Never.” I hug him and look into his face. 

“Justin, I am sorry for how I treated you all this time. You didn’t deserve it. I am sorry for everything.”

“Mikey, at first you were horrible but then you turned into a good friend. All that stuff before is ancient history. ” I nod my head at him.

“Mikey, Justin is right, you are a great friend. Who has been staying with you through all this?”

“My mother.” We all laugh.

“Why don’t you stay here, that way you and Justin have each other to talk to.” I look from Justin to Brian and nod my head. “Okay, I would like that.” 

The next day Justin comes out of the room and sees me crying on the couch. “Mikey, you okay?”

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind.” 

“Listen, I know it isn’t up to me but I have to go to Ethan’s funeral. I was friends with his family. Why don’t you come to?”

“Hell no, Justin I shot and killed their son.” I look at Justin.

“They don’t see it like that.” Justin says. “Mikey, I talked to his mom and she doesn’t blame any of us. Trust me, I don’t want to go but I need to, for closure.”

“Ok, if you want me there, I will be.” I tell him and he nods his head “I do.” 

“That fucking better not be a marriage ‘I do’, Sunshine.” Brian says coming out of the bedroom.

“Oh, it’s not. You know I’m saving that for you.” Justin tells him.

“You okay?” He asks Justin.

I see Justin close his eyes. Damn he is having a rough time. “I’m holding my own.” 

Brian pulls Justin into a hug and kisses him. 

 

Justin’s POV:

After Ethan’s funeral we came back home. Ethan’s family was glad to see us all and even told us all that they don’t blame us for what happened. They told Brian to look out for me and told me to just be happy. They even told Mikey that they didn’t blame him for what happened. They knew he probably saved more kids from getting hurt. I think it helped us all.

If that is so, then why the fuck can’t I get over it? I don’t understand it. Mikey walks in and sits down beside me as I look out the window. 

“Justin, can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, what is it?” I ask him. I look over to him and he is looking straight at me. Damn, what is he thinking?

“Well, how come it seems like you’re doing better than I am? Why is it that it isn’t bothering you?”

I look at him. “Mikey, it bothers me more then you know. I just can’t show it well, right now. I messed up big time with Ethan. He was in love with me and I hurt him bad. Then he shoots my best friend and was going to shoot me. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would be here right now.” I look at him and he smiles.

 

Michael’s POV:

I see him smile and it reminds me of the first time I saw him smile. He really does have a bright smile. It was at the diner when I first started to notice him. I mean really notice him. He is a talented young man and if it weren’t for Brian, I would be with him.

I have had a crush on him since the moment I saw him. I call him Boy Wonder, but not for the reason people think I do. I call him that because he is wonderful boy. A wonderful young man, but I met him through Brian. Knowing my best friend doesn’t give his heart to just anyone, I had to step back. But when I was standing between Ethan and Justin, I asked myself if Justin was worth dying for. My answer is yes, he is. I would give everything up for him. But no one knows it but me, and maybe Justin now. 

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Justin’s voice. “Michael, what do you want to tell me?” He looks at me. I know I can’t tell him this. I am not willing to lose the friendship. 

“Ah, I wanted to tell you that if you need to talk about anything I am here. That’s what friends are for.” 

“Well, same here. I owe you.” I shake my head at him. “No, you don’t.” He just nods and looks back out the window.

“Justin, about those kisses.” I start to say but he stops me. “No, don’t worry about them. I know it’s because you are happy to be alive and the whole thing we went through together.” 

“It just was a lot to handle. Justin, I know that it hurts you a lot on what happened, but the important thing is, no matter how we got here, we are both alive.”

“Yeah, but my best friend may never walk again.” Justin wipes his eyes and looks down at his hands.

“She’s alive, Justin. She may never walk again but she is alive and happy to be.” I rub his neck and he leans into my hand.

“I know, and I know she doesn’t blame me, but I still feel like I should have handled everything different.” He wipes another tear and I reach over and wipe the other away with the tip of my finger. I lift his chin up to look at me.

“Justin, no one blames you for what Ethan did. Not even his family. You are a smart, talented young man and I know that you feel bound to the guilt, but it’s not right. What he did, it was his own doing. YOU didn’t put a gun to his head and tell him to do it.” He looks into my eyes and nods.

“I know but I can’t help it. I even told Brian this and he said the same thing you have.”

“Justin, I was there with you. I saw the look in your eyes. I see it every time I close my eyes. But Jus, it worked out.”

“I know.” He nods his head and I move around him and rub his neck. He leans into my touch. “That feels good Mikey, but you don’t have to do that.”

“Just enjoy it Justin. I want to help you relax.” As he closes his eyes my mind goes back to the day I walked into their room not so long ago and saw Justin lying naked in Brian’s bed. He looked so fucking hot. I can feel my cock twitch at the thought of touching him.

Once he was relaxed I looked down to see him almost asleep. I moved around and looked at him. He looked like an angel. I moved my hand down and rubbed his cock. He moaned and I went to pull it away, but he grabbed it and put it back on his dick. Before I could stop myself I lean over and kiss him and he pulls me into him and kisses me back. I am shocked but at this point I don’t care. I just know that kissing him is heaven and as long as he seems to start this, I was for it. I just can’t believe I am kissing my dream man, and he was kissing me back.

 

Justin’s POV:

I can feel myself floating in another world as I feel the soft kiss. I reach out to grab his hand from moving away and put it back against my growing hard on. I feel him kissing and touching me and my body is so over wrecked with emotions I just give right into them, as I kiss him my body reacts and I can’t wait for Brian to fuck me.


	8. What Is Mine

I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me on this last chapter. I am planning on doing a sequel for this story. I want to thank the girls and my beta Amanda for all her hard work.

* * *

I feel a hand stroking my dick and my hips involuntarily arch into the touch. Curling my fingers in his hair, I pull his head down to meet my lips, kissing his soft mouth. I moan as I move my hand down to cup his dick. It’s so hard, so slick, so . . . not Brian. The lips, they’re so unlike Brian’s. 

Opening my eyes, I become more awake as I feel the mouth on me. Touching me. I thought I was dreaming of Brian and comics? This is . . . SO NOT BRIAN. I pull my lips away from his realizing that the kiss is completely different from the ones Brian and I share.

“Justin,” a voice whispers. A voice that definitely doesn’t belong to Brian. I look up and gaze into deep, chocolate brown eyes. Michael’s eyes. 

“Michael!” I shout, jumping off the bed and moving away from him. 

“I knew you cared more for me than you said.”

“No, fuck. I thought you were Brian. But somewhere in my mind I knew that you weren’t him.” 

I walk into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I’m totally shocked. Walking back into the bedroom, I see Michael sitting on the bed.

“Justin, don’t fight it. We’ve got something between us.”   
“Yes we do Michael. Friendship.” I reply matter-of-factly, though my voice has an angry undertone. 

“And?” Michael looks at me questioningly. 

“And Brian.” 

“Oh, he’s an easy one to get around. He’s probably fucking someone as we speak,” Michael smirks, moving closer to me.

Shaking my head in disgust, I reply, “No, he’s not. Michael, listen to me. Are you listening?” Damn I must be hanging around Brian too much. I am starting to sound like him. I smile at the thought. 

Michael assumes that I agree with what he said because the next thing I know he’s rushing towards me, talking a mile a minute. “Justin, I knew it!” 

Side stepping his open arms, I attempt to make him understand that he really doesn’t have feelings for me. 

“No, listen. I understand how the tragedy could bring people closer, but we are as close as we are going to be, as friends. We weren’t this close before.” 

“I know,” he smiles.

**Brian POV:**

I’ve been standing here watching from the stairs. When I first got here, I felt my heart breaking as I witnessed my best friend and boyfriend kissing and touching each other. I was about to rush in when Justin bolted up, yelling at Mikey for what he was doing.

He explained to Mikey that he thought it was me at first, but knew something wasn’t right when he woke up and saw Mikey there. I am glad to know this. But what the fuck was Michael doing? I move to confront them, but Mikey stops me in my tracks. 

“I love you Justin. I have from the beginning. I didn’t say anything before because you had eyes only for Brian.” 

“I still do. What do you mean the beginning?” 

“I mean I was in love with you from the first time I saw you, and then Brian caught your eye. I’m tired of lying about this. 

That bullet could have hit me. I don’t want to go through life without you knowing it. Justin, I can make you happy.” 

I can’t believe this. Isn’t Daphne ever wrong about anything? 

My best friend is in love with my boyfriend. First Ethan, now Mikey. 

“Michael, I’m flattered, but I am totally in love with Brian.” 

I smile to myself. Thinking that’s all that needs to be said, I take a step forward, only to have Justin’s next words stop me cold again. 

“Mikey this has to stop. You have to fucking stop kissing me. Stop touching me, in sexual manners and stop with this shit. 

It’s starting to piss me off.” Justin moves away, but Michael grabs his arm, turning him around. I am ready to jump in and stop him from kissing Justin once again, but I’m stopped in my tracks for a third and final time after hearing Michael’s next words. 

“You fucking owe me Justin. I saved your life. I SAVED YOUR LIFE, not Brian!” 

Not being able to take anymore, I step in. “Well who the fuck is going to save yours?” 

“Brian!” They both gasp in unison. 

“Hey Sunshine.” Kissing him gently, he gets the message that everything is okay between us. I then turn to Mikey. 

“What the fuck are you doing? You have been in love with him since we first met him?” I say in disbelief. “Look Mikey, as best friends we share a lot, but MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF THEM.” I scream in his face, making Michael back away. 

“Sorry I…I…I,” He stutters. “I didn’t mean anything by it; I thought he wanted me to.” 

“No, Michael he doesn’t and he has told you time and time again. I’m going to fucking warn you, if you ever do something like this again, I won’t be able to control my actions. I love him Mikey, and you know I don’t fall in love easily. Don’t fucking mess with what’s **mine**.” 

“I’m sorry.” Michael mumbles, actually looking like he means it. 

“Mikey, look, I care about you and I am very happy that we are getting along but my heart will always belong to Brian.”   
Justin tells him softly. 

“I’m starting to see that now. Look Justin, eventually I will get over this.” 

“You will Mikey, or you won’t be welcome around us anymore.” I respond, holding his gaze. 

He nods his head in understanding, walking away from me and Justin. Mikey then adds, “He has the softest lips and is a great kisser.” 

“I know, and he’s all mine.” I warn him again. He smiles at me. Michael knows that now, I see it in his eyes. Looking back towards Justin, Michael seems like he wants to apologize to Justin once more. 

“Justin I’m sorry.” 

“Let’s just forget about it. Mikey.” Justin says knowing that Michael hates when he calls him that. 

“Don’t call me that.” He tells him, and we all laugh at his joke. 

Coming closer to Justin, Michael grabs him for a quick hug, knowing that I am watching. 

“You going to be okay?” Justin asks, his tone concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m going to be okay.” Michael answers with a small smile. 

“Okay, the rules of this friendship, Michael, are as follows. One, Justin is off limits. Two, Justin is off limits and the most important one is three, Justin is **off limits**. Mikey we have been friends forever, and we respect each other too much to fuck it up over someone else. We never let anyone come between us, but I will let you go before I give up Justin. I don’t want to fight but if you don’t back off him then we will no longer have a friendship.” 

Michael nods in acceptance, and says, “Understood Brian. I know now that I stand no chance with Justin. I just know that I fell for him when you did.” 

“Mikey, I like you, just not in the way that you like me. I know that you and I went through some things together and I am forever grateful to you for what you did for me, but my heart has always belonged to Brian.” 

“Sorry Justin. Sorry Brian.” 

“Stop apologizing, and let’s not worry about it. Let’s just move on,” I tell him. 

“Sounds good to me.” Justin replies. 

Even though I told Mikey to leave Justin alone, I sometimes catch him looking at Justin when he thinks no one is watching at him. But how could I really blame him, as long as he isn’t making a move on Justin, I didn’t care. Besides, it isn’t like I can really stop looking at Justin myself. 

 

**Three years later**

**Brian’s POV**

It’s now been three years since the incident with Ethan and Michael. Daphne is getting better as well. She is determined not to let Ethan stop her from walking. She puts all of her energy into therapy and can now walk with a walker. She refuses to give up. 

She constantly tells me that I’m her motivation to never give up, because I’m always pushing her to succeed. 

_”Daphne, you can’t give up like this. I know you are strong. After all you were raised next door to Justin. If you can put up with him, then you can sure as hell walk again. Don’t let the fucker win. If you give up, then it hurts Justin and yourself and believe it or not, it hurts me. So stop the insanity and get to walking.”_

_“Thanks Brian.”_

_“Anytime baby girl.”_

And from that point on, she hasn’t given up on anything. She tells Justin time and time again that she doesn’t blame him and after two years it finally sunk in. 

“Brian?” 

“Yes Sunshine?” I turn to look at him, standing there completely nude. “Shit Justin. Are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Nope, I **AM** seducing you.” He gives me his big sunshine smile. 

“Damn, let’s go.” I say, dragging him into the bedroom, and precede to show him who he belongs to. He’s **MINE**.


End file.
